


the stars they shine for you

by wingsoutforshin (7daysoftorture)



Series: bandori prompt inspired fics [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, rest of popipa are there for like 5 secs, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7daysoftorture/pseuds/wingsoutforshin
Summary: Kasumi finally turns to look at her, the smile dropping from her face. “Saaya,” she says, voice somewhat muted, “you know I like you a lot, you’re one of my best friends. Even if I act strange-” she looks down at her feet- “you won’t stop being my friend, right?”****If your friend is acting just a little bit outside their usual brand of weird, asking them about it is probably a good idea. Saaya swears on it.
Relationships: Toyama Kasumi/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: bandori prompt inspired fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609276
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	the stars they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Gloochi for the prompt and ship suggestion! Here's the promised work :')
> 
> KasuSaaya “The way I feel when I’m with you…”  
> I admit it got a bit away from me tho

Kasumi offers her a roll of stickers for Christmas, thick enough that Saaya’s middle finger and thumb don’t meet when she wraps her hand around it. It’s for her drums, she says, and she looks so excited about it that Saaya doesn’t have the heart to tell her that it would most likely leave marks behind on her equipment if she later on decided to take them off. So she does this: she carefully unrolls the parchment over her bed and sticks little glittering stars and hearts all over her drums, in every possible free space she can find, until there’s no room left that wouldn’t interfere with her playing if she messed with it. It’s maybe a little irrational of her - her drums weren’t exactly cheap for her to be filling them with stickers like a 5 year old - but she’s far past the point of denying the fact that she’d probably jump into a freezing lake in the middle of a winter night if Kasumi so desired. 

She shows the drum set to Kasumi three days later, when they all meet at Arisa’s place to eat some cookies Rimi brought over as a present from her sister to all of them. Her eyes shine when she sees it, hesitating for a moment before she bends down to trace the rods that hold the drums up with careful fingers.

“You really used them,” she says, her voice breathless with something akin to disbelief. “Saaya…”

Saaya steps closer to her. “Of course,” she replies, a little confused at the statement. “You told me they were for my drums, what else did you think I’d do?”

Kasumi rises from her bent position and pulls her into a hug so tight Saaya has to hold her breath for fear of hurting her ribs. “Saaya, Saaya, Saaya!” She says, her voice getting louder with each utterance of Saaya’s name. 

“What is it? I don’t understand,” Saaya says, with some difficulty. She tries to return the embrace for a moment, confused but not against the sudden onslaught of affection, but Kasumi starts pulling back before she has the chance to lift her arms even halfway up her spine, so Saaya drops them back to her sides and steps back as well.

“I’m just happy you used them,” Kasumi says around a satisfied sigh, her smile soft, eyes glittering with all the stars in the sky. How pretty, how unbearable, how absolutely breathtaking.

“Well, I-” Saaya tries to say, but Tae interrupts her with a call for them to come eat the cookies before they’re finished off, and Kasumi is immediately distracted from their conversation, rushing across the small room to eat her part of the present and leaving all thoughts of what Saaya might have had to say behind, if she had any at all to begin with.

“Don’t take it personally,” Arisa says, coming to join her by the drum set, “she has a very short attention span.”

“I know,” Saaya says, smiling down at her. “I’ve known her the longest, remember?”

“Barely,” Arisa says with a snort, licking cookie crumbs off her thumb. “But, well, it’s still pretty hard to tell what she’s thinking, even after all this time.”

Saaya makes a noise of agreement, her eyes tracking Kasumi’s movements as she lifts the basket of cookies up above her head and climbs the little couch up against the wall to prevent Tae or Rimi from getting to them.

“Stop hogging them!” Arisa yells, leaving Saaya’s side to point an angry finger at Kasumi.

“But you guys already ate most of them!” Kasumi yells back, her arms high up above her head still.

“You should’ve come to eat with us, then, instead of chit-chatting with Saaya in the corner!” Arisa reaches the couch and starts pulling on the edge of Kasumi’s skirt. “Get down!”

Kasumi’s eyes cut to Saaya at the mention of her name. “Ah, Saaya hasn’t eaten any yet either!”

Arisa looks over her shoulder at Saaya. “Then she should just come over and eat some. She won’t be able to do it if you _don’t get down_ , though _._ ”

Kasumi’s shoulders slump, “Right,” she says, and gets down from the couch, placing the cookie basket back on the table. “Saaya?” She looks at Saaya expectantly.

Saaya slowly walks up to the table and grabs one of the cookies from the basket. “Just one is fine for me, you can have the rest.”

Kasumi watches her in silence as she chews on the cookie, a frown on her face. “Only one?”

Saaya shrugs, waiting to swallow before replying with, “I’m not that hungry right now.” She turns to Rimi. “But tell your sister thank you for the cookies. They’re delicious, she really has a knack for baking.”

Rimi smiles, her cheeks red as if she’s the one being complimented. “Thanks, Saaya-chan.”

“There’s still four more, though. You can have more, Saaya,” Kasumi says, grabbing Saaya’s wrist. “Here, have more.” She grabs the basket and nudges it up towards Saaya’s face.

Saaya leans away from it, smiling despite herself. “I’m really fine, Kasumi, you can have those.”

Kasumi brings the basket down. “Okay.”

The rest of the evening is spent with talks about their respective breaks, with some enthusiastic reenacting of some family sheneganis on Tae’s part, which Saaya later comes to realize was actually of her rabbits and not her parents, which makes a whole lot more sense.

When the sky starts darkening and it’s time for them to leave, instead of saying goodbye at the front gates of Arisa’s house like usual, Kasumi says, “Saaya, let’s have a sleepover,” and starts pulling Saaya along with her in the direction of her house.

“Wait, Kasumi,” Saaya says, not pulling out of her grip but trying to slow her down by grabbing the sleeves of her jacket with her free hand. “You can’t say that so suddenly, my parents are expecting me to go home.”

“Just call them!” Kasumi says, carefree, still two steps ahead of her. Her head is tilted back, and Saaya can’t help but mirror her pose, looking up at the cloudless night sky and letting out a soft sound of surprise at the size of the full moon. Kasumi’s grip moves from her wrist to her hand, and Saaya swallows dryly, eyes moving down to their suddenly interlaced fingers.

“What are you doing?” She asks, taking three large steps forward so she can finally look at Kasumi’s face. “What’s going on, Kasumi. You’ve been acting strange all day.”

“Strange?” Kasumi asks, still looking up, and there’s a careless little smile on her face, half confused half afraid.

Saaya squeezes her hand hard enough to leave their fingers white, annoyed at the clear dismissal of her question. “You have to know what I’m talking about, stop acting like you don’t.”

Kasumi finally turns to look at her, the smile dropping from her face. “Saaya,” she says, voice somewhat muted, “you know I like you a lot, you’re one of my best friends. Even if I act strange-” she looks down at her feet- “you won’t stop being my friend, right?”

“What? What is this about?” Saaya asks, pulling them both to a stop. She shakes their hands, hoping to make Kasumi raise her head again. “Hey, listen, Kasumi.”

Kasumi looks at her, and her face is blank, so eerily blank that Saaya has a momentary urge to pull on her hair to make her show at least a bit of emotion, no matter what kind. She ignores that urge, because she’s not a barbarian, and instead says, “You’re one of my best friends too, of course you are. And you’ve always been strange, that’s never stopped me from being your friend, has it?” She smiles, stepping closer and trying to meet Kasumi’s eyes. “You’re still Kasumi, and the way I feel when I’m with you...nothing you do could ever change that.”

Kasumi shakes her head so violently that Saaya has to lean back to avoid getting hit by her hair. “Saaya…” She bounces on the balls of her feet, lips curving into a pretty smile and cheeks red from the cold, previous mood suddenly pushed aside. “You won’t go back on your word, right? You wouldn’t…”

“Of course not.”

Kasumi leans closer to her, so close Saaya can feel her breath on her cheeks. She takes a deep breath. “I like you.”

Saaya tilts her head, enjoying the warmth that rises to her cheeks and up her neck. “I know, I like you too.”

“No, no,” Kasumi says, grabbing Saaya’s free hand as well. “ _I like you_.” She nods as if to emphasize the feeling, her nose gently brushing against Saaya’s.

“Oh,” Saaya says, barely a whisper. Her heart trips in her chest and she feels her tongue get heavy in her mouth. _“Oh.”_

Kasumi is still smiling, small and sweet, but the look in her eyes is worried, hoping for something but dreading rejection.

“Kasumi…” Saaya says, and her chest is tight, so tight it’s almost hard to breathe. She feels like crying, somehow, as if this isn’t something she’s been wishing for for the longest time, isn’t something she’s thought about every night since the moment Kasumi pulled her along into their hurricane of a band. It makes no sense at all, that she’s reacting like this to something that should be the best thing to happen to her in a long while. “Me too,” she chokes out, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

Kasumi pulls both her hands out of Saaya’s hold and lifts them to Saaya’s face before she can feel the loss. Her fingers are gentle, tenderly tracing the planes of Saaya’s face, and after a long moment in which they both silently stare at each other, she says, “I’m going to kiss you now,” and leans forward to softly press their lips together.

When they pull apart, Saaya feels like she can finally breathe again, the sting behind her eyes fading like it was never there to begin with. Her chest blooms with warmth, so hot her ribs might be melting behind her skin without her knowledge. She doesn’t try to stop the smile that grows on her face. “But I don’t understand, this can’t have been the reason for why you were acting so weird over the cookies.”

Kasumi tilts her head to the side. “That? I was just worried! You like to deprive yourself things for no reason, I thought you were trying to be selfless or something, I didn’t like it.”

Saaya stares at her. “I really wasn’t that hungry. “ She laughs. “Besides, I like seeing you eat,” she admits sheepishly.

“Oh,” Kasumi says, eyes wide and bright with surprise and happiness. “Okay then, I’ll eat a bunch of stuff just for you!”

“I didn’t really mean-” Saaya tries to say, but Kasumi is already too busy thinking about all the things she’s going to eat for her to listen to what she’s saying. 

Without really thinking, Saaya grabs hold of her hand again and starts pulling her in the direction they were headed before they stopped walking. “This is okay, right?”

Kasumi comes out of her musings for only long enough to say, “We’re dating now, Saaya. This is dating.”

And, well, what else is Saaya supposed to do in response to that but kiss her on the cheek and squeeze her hand tight.

  
  


END.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
